


Brushy Brushy

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [24]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei's hair is a complete mess. Kouha is trying to make it not a complete mess.
Relationships: Ren Kouha & Ren Koumei
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Kudos: 11





	Brushy Brushy

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two in domestic settings

Koumei sat down in front of Kouha, his hair long, clean, and  _ tangled _ .

"How in the world did this happen...?" Kouha muttered, holding up one lock and consequently half his head's worth.

"Not sure," Koumei said. He poked at it. Kouha swatted his hand away.

"Stay. Don't touch it." Kouha wandered out and came back sometime later with a bottle of... stuff.

"Alright~ here we go!" He put some of it on a comb, then brushed it in carefully and started separating the hair, straightening it carefully. Koumei breathed in and out evenly as he felt the tugs on his scalp. Kouha worked the comb carefully bottom to top, one stroke at a time.

It was interesting to watch in the mirror as his hair went from looking like a child's scribble of a cloud to actual hair again. Whatever Kouha was combing in was really doing the job.

"Mei-nii-san, you really need a lot of work," Kouha said.

"I have a lot of work, which I need to get back to."

"Not that kind. I mean body work. Face washing, massage, muscle relaxation. Tell you what, let's go and have a spa day soon~"

"Do we even have a place for a spa?"

"... Mei-nii..."

"We do, don't we?"

"They also do acupuncture and acupressure!" Kouha got several knots out, lying half of Koumei's long hair flat, then kept working. Koumei hummed.

"Alright, let's go to the spa for a day. How about next month?"

"Mm-mm. Two days from now."

"What? Why?" Koumei asked. In response, Kouha dug the heel of his palm into Koumei's shoulder, eliciting a grunt and groan from the pain.

"Two days from now," Koumei said meekly, grimacing at the pain in his shoulder. Kouha nodded.

"That's what I thought. Sorry about the shoulder," Kouha said.

"No worries. Proved your point."

His hair was mostly free now. Kouha combed out the knots, then took a brush and smoothed it out.

"There you go! Now you don't look like a mess."

"Thank you, Kouha," Koumei said, running his hand through it. It was silky smooth and very soft. He smiled. Kouha smiled back.

"Can you do mine next?"

"Sure thing."

They sat on the bed, Koumei behind Kouha, as Kouha complained about another nobleman who was being an ass.

**Author's Note:**

> and thus we have the invite to the spa yeehaw


End file.
